


A Breath of Fresh Air

by S J Smith (Evil_Little_Dog)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-14
Updated: 2010-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-11 02:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/S%20J%20Smith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  ...this wasn't one of those times.  <br/>Disclaimer:  All hale Joss!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Breath of Fresh Air

"Please?" Buffy put that wheedling note in her voice.

"No." Angel wasn't about to budge. No way. No how. Arms folded across his chest, he was the very vision of non-budging-ness.

"But…Aaaaaaaangel." Drawing out his name and sticking out her lower lip in a pout, yeah, that usually worked.

"No means no, Buffy." Angel wasn't caving.

"That's so not fair." The pout deepened and she kicked at the floor with her little pointy-toed boot. Which, of course, was just a ploy, since Angel's eyes immediately went to said boot, and Xander really, really, didn't like how Angel's nostrils flaired and his eyes darkened.

Ewww, Angel and Buffy's shoes. Where in the world did Giles keep the brain bleach? Why wasn't that stocked here in the library, anyway? It ought to be. Xander made a mental note to request that.

"Maybe it's not fair but that's the way it is." And even worse, now Angel sounded like a mom or a dad. And that…really, really ick. Because the image of Angel dressed in his Mom's housedress – Xander did a full-out body shudder.

"Where're you going, Xander?" Willow asked, glancing up from the book in front of her. Something appropriately demon-y, of course.

"Sometimes," Xander pointedly didn't look in the direction of Buffy and Angel, "all a guy needs is a little fresh air." Too bad this wasn't one of those times.

* * *


End file.
